Super Smash Bros Journey
by crossoverking18
Summary: after the defeat of the evil Tabuu, the smash bros. must band together again to stop lord kaos from collecting all of the traptanium crystals, each one with a peice of Tabuu inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's it's me Crossover king 18, Just wanted to let you guys know I'm fine, but I wanted to get this out to you guys, it's just an idea i had, the next chapter of N.U.D.D. will be coming but for now I just wanted to do this, so get ready for the grand return of the

SUPER SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH BROTHERS


	2. Episode 1: Beginning of the End

(Scene opens on Kaos's flying Fortress)

Kaos: This is Unbelievable, for the third time I, the mighty Lord Kaos, have been defeated by those wretched Skylanders

Glumshanks: Well to be fair Master, your plans aren't always planned out well

Kaos: Silence Glumshanks, I've had enough anger for one day!

(Kaos hops off portal and starts to walk away)

Kaos: My only wish is to have one more opportunity to rule the entire universe

(Portal starts to glow blue and make a ringing sound)

Glumshanks: Master, I think someone's trying to talk to you via the portal

(Kaos turns around)

Kaos: Eh, What, That's Impossible, the only one who can Contact the Mighty Lord Kaos via the Portal is…

(Hologram appears revealing a blue man's head)

Tabuu: KAOS!

Kaos: (screams) Master Tabuu, my evil mentor

Tabuu: I have heard of your misfortune and I am furious!

Glumshanks: why would master be so scared of you

Tabuu: Because none have dared to fail the mighty Tabuu even once, but you Kaos, You have failed me THREE TIMES!

Kaos: Master Tabuu, it's not my fault, those wretched Skylanders are to blame!

Tabuu: From deep inside subspace, I have seen all your blunders, you failed to destroy the core of light, you failed to lead the arkien army, you failed to evilize the cloudbreak volcano, and I have failed to keep my patience

Kaos: I know master Tabuu, we have had a few….setbacks?

Tabuu: AND FAILS!

(kaos and glumshanks scream and hold each other)

Tabuu: but seeing as how I was defeated by heroes from other worlds, I'm feeling….generous

Glumshanks: oh thank goodness

(Kaos pushes Glumshanks away)

Tabuu: You may not know this, but on the side of the volcano you were shot out of, there was a traptanium crystal, when the volcano erupted, it shattered the crystal spreading it across the universe

Kaos: go on

Tabuu: When I was defeated my powers were trapped in the crystal, scattered along with the shards.

Kaos: so if we gather the shards then we'll have complete control of the universe and everything in it

Tabuu: yes my pupil, this is your big chance to prove yourself, but this time, THIS TIME THE MIGHTY TABUU WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO IT RIGHT!

(Scene goes to the mushroom kingdom, A toad runs through the streets to get to the castle, He gets into the throne room and the scene goes to Toadsworth talking to Mario next to Peach's throne)

Toadsworth: Master Mario, do you know the whereabouts of Master Luigi?

Mario: Luigi said he had to travel with Prof. E. Gadd because of big paranormal activity

Toadsworth: I see, oh dear, why did it have to happen today, It looks like Master Luigi will miss this special occasion

(Everyone turns to the hall where Peach walks up to her throne; she takes her seat and Toadsworth steps in front)

Toadsworth: Attention my fellow toads, today marks a new era of the Mushroom kingdom, for it is the day Princess Peach is crowned queen, It seems like only yesterday that her parents had trusted me with her care (sniffles) but know without further or due, let us bring out the crown

(Toads bring out a crown on a pillow and toadsworth picks it up, Peach bows and Toadsworth holds the crown over her head)

Toadsworth: by the power vested in me by the Mushroom Kingdom, I declare you…

(Castle Shakes and everyone falls to the ground)

Peach: What was that?

Mario: I'll go Check

(Mario, two toads and Toadsworth walk onto castle balcony and see a big puff of black clouds, Kaos's Fortress appears out of the clouds)

Toad 1: What's that flying Castle?

Toad 2: It's moving

Toadsworth: now, now boys, don't go near that thing

(Kaos's Hologram head appears in front of the castle)

Kaos: (Laughs) I have found you, now surrender the Traptanium crystal to your new ruler, lord Kaos, K-A-O-S

Mario: You'll never have control of this kingdom!

Toadsworth: Also what is wrong with your head, it's ridiculous

(Inside Kaos's Fortress)

Kaos: WHAT, my head is awesome, fear it! Fear my giant floating head!

Glumshanks: See, I told you they wouldn't think it's scary

Kaos: Silence Glumshanks!

(Outside Kaos's Fortress)

Kaos: You thought I couldn't reach your castle? (Laughs) Well now I will take the traptanium crystal to begin my revenge! Even if I have to destroy the castle to do so!

(Toads and Toadsworth gasp, Mario jumps off balcony and runs up to Fortress)

Mario: Listen here Kaos, I don't know who you are but you'll never destroy the castle

Kaos: Oh is that so? We'll just see about that! Minions!

(Bottom of Fortress opens and Koopa Troopas Fall out)

Mario: He must have teamed up with Bowser!

(Mario and Koopa Troopas fight a big battle until Koopas surround Mario, barrel bashes Koopas and Donkey Kong Jumps down and starts fighting Koopas)

Mario: Donkey Kong

DK: Monkey language (Mario, I'll handle this, make sure Peach is safe)

(Koopas Pile onto DK and Yoshi Drops beside Mario)

Mario: Yoshi

Yoshi: Yoshi Language (Looks like DK is in a real pickle)

Mario: We need to help, make some eggs and let's go

Yoshi: Yoshi language (right)

(Yoshi swallows enemies and makes eggs; Mario rides Yoshi and uses the eggs to bash the koopas away)

DK: Monkey language (Thanks for the help)

Yoshi: Yoshi Language (No problem, Tabuu was a bigger threat than this)

(Inside Kaos's fortress)

Glumshanks: (scribbles on rock) okay I've done up the math (flips rock to show scores) we're losing

(Kaos walks along edge of portal)

Glumshanks: maybe we should go with plan B

Kaos: Nonsense Glumshanks, I have a better idea, Initiate, plan Z!

(Outside Kaos's Fortress, fortress creates a large beam around castle, ground starts to shake and crack appears around the castle)

Peach: Mario

(Castle starts to float into Kaos's Fortress, Inside Kaos's Fortress)

Kaos: (laughs) I win, Minions back to the Fortress, our work here is done

(Outside Kaos's fortress, Koopas return to the fortress and it flies into the sky)

Mario: oh no, this is gonna be one of those problems isn't it

DK: Monkey Language (I'd say that fortress went straight into space)

Mario: I know someone who can help us, she lives in a space ship, but we still need a way to get there

Yoshi: Yoshi language (hey guys remember the 8 original smashers)

DK: Monkey Language (oh yeah, we were the only ones who remember the subspace emissary after Tabuu wiped out everyone else's memory)

Mario: I think Yoshi might be onto something, who do we know who has his own space ship?

Yoshi: Yoshi language (Fox)

DK: Monkey language (I saw the great fox on my way here)

Mario: Come on, let's get his help

(The three heroes run past the fountain, Yoshi stops, goes back to the fountain, and sees a disc)

Yoshi: Yoshi language (What's this thing)

(Yoshi takes Disc and puts it behind his back)

Yoshi: Yoshi language (better keep it here for safe keeping)

(Yoshi runs to the others, Inside Kaos's Castle, Peach and Toadsworth are held captive by Koopas and Kaos walks up)

Kaos: You had to see this coming Princess; there was no way for you to escape my grasp

Peach: I understand why you took the castle but, is that really necessary?

Kaos: Eh? (Turns around)

(koopa Polishes Kaos Statue)

Kaos: You fool, your polishing it all wrong, Glumshanks!

(Glumshanks walks in with Bowser)

Glumshanks: Yes master

Kaos: did we seriously leave our trolls back in Skylands, these Koopa Troopas simply aren't evil enough

Bowser: Well that's as evil as they'll get, unless you got something to do about it

Kaos: funny you should mention that, while I was in the Cloud break islands, I discovered something interesting (takes crystal out of robe) Petrified Darkness, and with it I have constructed a weapon so evil it even befuddles the evil mind of me!

(Ray gun lowers from ceiling and toadsworth cowers in fear)

Toadsworth: What is that?

Kaos: the Evilizer, Bring in the test subject!

(Cage with Koopa inside rolls in, Ray aims, Charges up and fires, Koopa turns into evilized koopa and tries to chew through bars)

Kaos: ah that's much better

Bowser: wow I've never seen them get this aggressive; you may have to lend one of those evilizers

Kaos: Now all we have to do is get the other crystals, and a new day will dawn, and that day is Kaos!

(Kaos and Bowser both laugh maniacally until it fades to black, title card appears saying "To Be Continued…", Fade out)


	3. Episode 2: Star Dragon

Narrator: Previously on Super Smash Bros. Journey

(Clips from episode one appear)

Kaos: (screams) Master Tabuu, my evil mentor

Tabuu: this is your big chance to prove yourself, but this time, THIS TIME THE MIGHTY TABUU WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO IT RIGHT!

Mario: Listen here Kaos, I don't know who you are but you'll never destroy the castle

Glumshanks: maybe we should go with plan B

Kaos: Nonsense Glumshanks, I have a better idea, Initiate, plan Z!

Mario: who do we know who has his own space ship?

Yoshi: Yoshi language (Fox)

Mario: Come on, let's get his help

Kaos: Now all we have to do is get the other crystals, and a new day will dawn, and that day is Kaos!

(End of flashback montage)

(Scene opens to Great fox in a forest clearing of the mushroom kingdom, Mario Donkey Kong, and Yoshi arrive to find the hatch doors are open)

Mario: Look, it's the Great Fox

DK: Monkey language (I bet you my Banana stash that Fox is inside)

(Mario and DK enter the Great Fox and Yoshi approaches the hatch doors)

(Inside the Great Fox, Fox runs to the and into the control room, Falco, Slippy and Peppy, are inside as Fox bursts in)

Fox: what's the status on the mission?

Slippy: I just finished the repairs on our Arwings

Falco: Why do you seem to be in such a rush?

Peppy: Probably genetics, his dad wouldn't stop working until the lilat system was safe

Fox: and I just got word that someone is attacking the lilat system

Falco, Slippy, Peppy: WHAT!

Fox: Let's get this ship flying

(Outside the Great Fox)

(Great Fox starts to fly as Yoshi approaches the door; Mario peaks out and holds out his hand)

Mario: Yoshi, use your tongue

(Yoshi sticks his tongue to Mario's hand and Mario pulls him in before the hatch door closes Great Fox flies into space)

(Inside Hanger)

Mario: mama mia, that was too close for comfort

DK: Monkey language (well we're inside how do we find Fox)

Yoshi: Yoshi language (can't we wait until after this ship lands to find Fox, we're technically stowaways)

(Great Fox approaches Lilat system, where Kaos's Fortress raids Fox's home planet)

(Inside control Room)

Fox: Slippy, see if you can zoom in on those robots

(Camera Zooms in to show Krystal fighting robots)

Krystal: Do your worst you mechanical freaks!

(Krystal is zapped and put into a cage)

Fox: Krystal!

Falco: Three, Two, One….

Fox: Everyone to the Arwings now!

Falco: there it is

(In the Hanger)

(Alarm rings as red light flashes)

Intercom: all units to the Arwings

DK: Monkey Language (well I guess we can find Fox now)

(Great Fox rattles and Mario bumps into Yoshi, Yoshi drops disc)

Mario: (looks at disc) what's that?

(Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy run into hanger)

Yoshi: Yoshi Language (Fox)

Fox: what was that?

Slippy:(Looks at Mario, DK, and Yoshi) I think we have some stowaways

Falco: Alright who forgot to close the hanger doors?

Fox: No wait, those are old friends of mine, guys what are you doing here?

Mario: we need your help, a guy called Kaos just attacked the mushroom kingdom and kidnapped the princess

Peppy: would Kaos happen to have a flying fortress?

DK: Monkey Language (yeah why?)

(Robots fall through Hanger ceiling)

Fox: That's why

(Mario touches Disc to throw it and it starts glowing purple)

Mario: whoa

(Disc Transforms into Spyro)

Spyro: All fired up!

Yoshi: Yoshi language (didn't see that one coming)

(Spyro sees DK, Fox, and Falco fighting robots)

Spyro: must be one of Kaos's old tricks

(Spyro attacks robots, until they're all destroyed, after battle, Kaos's Fortress passes over hole in ceiling)

Fox: no

Mario: who are you?

Spyro: my name is Spyro, and I'm a Skylander

DK: Monkey Language (What's a Skylander?)

Spyro: we're people who protect Skylands from evil like Kaos

Mario: You know Kaos?

(Image of Hand starts to appear)

Master Hand: All of you settle down! I will explain

Fox: Master Hand

Slippy: a talking hand? This is starting to give me goosebumps

Master Hand: I am sending this message out to the 8 original Smashers, You must reunite, only one day ago, Kaos came in contact with Tabuu, who was his evil mentor, now they have devised a plan to collect all the Traptanium crystals and rule all the worlds of this universe, there is however hope, if you can get the Traptanium shards before Kaos, we will have a chance, I will show you all where to meet me once you've collected all the shards, but along with this task you must gather new allies, because at this moment, we are at war

(image of hand disappears)

Spyro: I knew Kaos had a black heart, but I never thought he was capable of this

DK: Monkey Language (what do we do?)

Fox: we split up, I'll go with Mario, DK, Yoshi and Spyro and help them, Slippy do you think you can find a space suit

Slippy: What kind?

Fox: well one of the original 8 kills metroids for a living so I'm guessing one with Metroid residue

(slippy pulls out device and types in code)

Slippy: your right Fox, my tracker found one suit with Metroid residue on a planet called Zebes

Falco: so I guess I'm flying with Slippy to find this other friend

Peppy: what about me Fox

Fox: Peppy, I need you to stay here and protect the Great Fox from more invaders

Peppy: I'd say you were crazy giving me a job like that, but I've meet someone who trusted me the same way

Falco: (walks towards Arwing with Slippy) come on Slippy, your riding with me

Slippy: Why can't I fly my own Arwing?

Falco: because you're an Arwing engineer who sucks at flying

Slippy: Hey!

Peppy: (walks away) He's right though Slippy, you suck eggs

(Falco and Slippy hop into Arwing and Fly out of Hanger)

Fox: (Walks toward Arwing) So where to Mario?

Mario: we have to get to a comet observatory; people might say it looks like a merry-go-round

(Mario, Spyro, DK, and Yoshi Hop into Arwing, Fox in the pilot's seat pulls out a picture of Krystal)

Fox: I swear if it's the last thing I do, I'll get you back!

(Meanwhile in Kaos's castle, Krystal is dragged into Kaos's throne room, Kaos Approaches the cage)

Kaos: well, if it isn't the rebel leader, posing a threat to my army

Krystal: If you had stayed away from my planet, there wouldn't have to be a rebel alliance

Kaos: yes, yes, we all make mistakes, but now all you have to do is give me the traptanium shard and I'll leave your home planet alone

Krystal: What Shard?

Kaos: the one you've hidden from me

Krystal: I think I'd know if I was hiding a Shard

(Kaos turned to face Krystal)

Kaos: you have a point, but my scorces tell me a Traptanium Shard was near something from your world

Krystal: Well I can tell you it's not me, I can also tell you, to go to hell

Kaos: very well, maybe a few days in the dungeon will change your attitude

(Krystal was dragged out of throne room and Tabuu Appeared)

Tabuu: Kaos, have you checked the portal recently

Kaos: ah yes, Thank you for reminding me master

(portal rises out of the floor)

Tabuu: you do realize you'll be the one most outraged after this

Kaos: what do you mean?

(kaos reviewed previous events until the heroes talked to Master Hand

Kaos: WHAT?!

(Kaos falls off portal and Glumshanks walks by)

Glumshanks: oh look, they're building up an army

Kaos: yes I can see they're building up an army, but look who's with them, Spyro, this doesn't make sense, I turned the Skylanders into coins with an explosion, Kaboom, Cha-Ching, Done, and look at him

Glumshanks: well at least that mysterious portal master can't reach him

Kaos: that's right, which means something else revived him, but what?

Tabuu: Mario touched the disc to revive Spyro, meaning the Skylanders can come back and get the Traptanium before we do!

Kaos: WHAT?!

(Kaos falls off portal again)

Kaos: we cannot let that happen, Glumshanks! Send more troops to find the Traptanium Shards, I don't care where they are, just get them!

(Title slide appears reading "To Be Continued…." Before fading to black)


End file.
